


We’ve Opened Up the Door

by scribbledmargins



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2019-2020 Season, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, canonical cowboy outifts, suggested kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribbledmargins/pseuds/scribbledmargins
Summary: 3 things that send Tyler down memory lane OR Deja vu all over again OR nostalgia is one horny bastard
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	We’ve Opened Up the Door

**Author's Note:**

> Two posted fics in 24 hours? Who am I?
> 
> Idk y’all the winter classic broke me. Welcome to probably the most ridiculous thing I’ve written, hope you have fun.
> 
> YES this title is from Feels Like the First Time NO I regret nothing

The first thing is:

Monty gets fired and it’s so sudden, and unexpected, and media grabbing, that Tyler can’t help but be reminded of the first flurry of activity and strangeness after he was traded. Just like back then, Jamie is the steadiest thing he can find and Tyler gravitates towards him in the chaos, even if he does know just what’s going on under the calm surface now in a way he certainly didn’t back when they were still just kids finding their way. Jamie makes space for him at his side, just like he always does, like he always has, and it fills Tyler up inside. Just like it did then just like it always.

But that’s just the first thing. 

  
  


The second thing is that Dude Perfect comes back. 

It’s the best kind of day of work, getting to fuck around and do tricks and hang out with fun guys who are asking them hockey stuff but aren’t asking them about the coaching situation every fucking minute, getting to cut loose with Jamie. They spend the whole morning laughing and shoving at each other, exhilarated by being tasked simply with having fun. 

“Wow,” Ty says, at one point, “y’all really haven’t changed at all, huh? Thought the honeymoon might be over by now.”

And then Tyler feels suddenly more aware of Jamie’s arm around his shoulder, of the way he’s leaning back against it casual and happy, the way they’ve been reaching for each other all day, second nature, unthinking. 

Well fuck, he thinks. Here we go again. 

Again. As if they ever really  _ stop _ . It’s more like they just hit pause for a few weeks or months or years. 

They always come circling back to this, back to sparking heat and pulling pigtails. 

  
  
  


The third thing is that they all agree to dress up like cowboys for the Classic. 

They’re sitting around on the team bus, waiting for the all clear from the media and security to leave and head into the stadium, looking out at the astonishingly huge crowd, when Jamie finagles his way to the empty seat next to Tyler and points out at something. 

“See that?”

“See what?”

Jamie shakes his finger like that will make a difference, but when he stops Tyler finally sees where it’s pointing. A paddock a little ways off with horses and a line of children waiting to get walked around the perimeter on horseback while their parents take pictures.

“Oh. Yeah. Why?”

“Think they’ve got any stallions in there for you?”

He says it so casually that Tyler almost misses his meaning. Almost. 

He whips around to look at Jamie and that smug fucker  _ winks _ at him and drops his hand down to squeeze Tyler’s thigh through his pants. 

It’s fucking on. 

Later—after a beauty of a game, and the rush of 80 thousand people cheering for them, and piling on the ice for a team picture that makes him yearn to take another just like it in six months—Jamie’s just sitting patiently in the locker room watching Tyler put on his shoes.

The rest of the team files out to find families and friends or to head to the media room where they’re both expected. Bish is the last one out and he looks at both of them for awhile before he leaves but all he ends up saying is, 

“Don’t be late for this media shit, you know they’ll make me come get you.”

So. Maybe they fucked around a little after the first round last season and maybe Ben caught them at it in the parking garage  _ one time _ at a truly inopportune moment. It’s all good. 

“We’re five minutes behind you.” 

Jamie says to Bish but he’s looking at Tyler. 

It’s  _ so _ on. 

Tyler picks up his hat from where it’s sitting on the bench next to him and saunters across the room to his captain. 

“Hey. Jamie.”

Jamie hasn’t stopped watching him, tipping his head as Tyler gets close, gets right up to him and swings one of his own legs up and over so he’s standing with one foot on either side of Jamie’s thighs. 

“Hmm.”

Tyler puts his hat on top of Jamie’s head, leaves his hand on top of it, pressing down. 

“Remember that postgame hat we had my first year here? Remember that time we took it home with us?”

He only waits until Jamie nods and then he’s dropping down onto his lap and bringing both hands to rest on top of Jamie’s ridiculous denim covered shoulders, and leaning in to chase more interesting ways to reminisce. 

Jamie pulls back first, keeps his fingers pressed gently against the back of Tyler’s neck.

“Be good while we talk to the media and I’ll take you home after and you can ride me any way you like.” 

Tyler pushes the hat back off, gets his fingers in Jamie’s hair so he can tug on it, just a little, just hard enough to make his intentions clear.

“That a promise?”

Jamie swallows hard. 

“Yes, sir.”

Tyler smiles at him. 

“You gonna behave yourself too?”

Jamie shrugs. 

“Eh. We’ll see.”

Tyler ducks back in to kiss him again and says, 

“Fair enough. I am pretty irresistible.”

Jamie snorts.

“You’re pretty something.” 

Jamie kisses him one more time, just because he can, and Tyler’s struck again by just how much the last few weeks have felt like the first time they figured all this shit out. Like the first time around but  _ better _ . 

Their five minutes is almost up. He pushes back reluctantly, let’s Jamie hold his hand to keep him steady while get back onto his feet and then uses that hand to pull Jamie up too. 

Jamie puts his own hat back on, straightens his bolo tie, and walks towards the door.

“Grab your hat, partner. Let’s go.”

Tyler slaps his ass on his way past. Just because. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year!


End file.
